


extra strength

by jackclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Steter Week, creative reinterpretation of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackclaw/pseuds/jackclaw
Summary: Stiles pulls a face, nose crinkling as he stares down at his left hand. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”“Excuse me?” Peter pauses in his reading to give him an incredulous look. “I didn’t talk you into anything. I told you what I was doing and you volunteered.”





	extra strength

**Author's Note:**

> for steter week 2019, _accidental bonding_. i took this prompt and ran sideways with it because i can. also i had no ideas for day 1 until 3 this morning so pardon the shortness.

Stiles pulls a face, nose crinkling as he stares down at his left hand. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Excuse me?” Peter pauses in his reading to give him an incredulous look. “I didn’t talk you into anything. I told you what I was doing and you _volunteered_.”

And, yeah, okay. He had. Actually, ‘volunteered’ was a nice way of putting it. When Stiles had discovered Peter working on fixing an old piece of supposedly supernatural pottery, he’d sat down and all but demanded to be allowed to help. He really should have realized that was a bad idea. And if he didn’t, _Peter_ certainly should have. After all, Stiles was a fidgety little shit on the best of days, and they were working with supernatural superglue. It was a recipe for disaster.

“Stop tugging,” Peter growls. “If I end up losing all the skin on my right hand because you can’t keep still--”

“Oh, come on! You’ll heal. I’m human, remember? If _you_ end up pulling off _my_ skin, I’m gonna have to get grafts or something.” 

Peter’s lip curls up in a snarl. He takes a moment to glare at the smelly adhesive sticking their hands to each other instead of sticking ceramic pieces together. “I greatly regret ever telling you where I live.”

“You didn’t. I figured it out myself.” Stiles pauses, going still for once. “Did you mean to tell me where you lived at some point?”

There’s no answer except for a noncommittal noise as Peter all but sticks his nose back in his book. Stiles waits. Shifts around in his chair. Waits some more. Just when he’s about to open his mouth and make another comment, Peter smiles.

“Got it!” 

“Yeah?”

Peter nods. “There’s a solvent that I can whip up. It’s going to smell like a sewer and a landfill had a baby, but it will get us unstuck. Come on.”

He stands, pulling Stiles up with him and moves towards his kitchen, only to be forced to stop moving as the skin on his hand tugs painfully. He hisses between his teeth and looks back at Stiles. Stiles who is standing and all but smirking at him.

Stiles who leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You didn’t tell me where you live, but you can make me a key so I don’t have to keep picking your locks. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds wonderful. Now will you please come with me so I can use both of my hands again?”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://jackclaw.tumblr.com) and yell about these two


End file.
